World Heist
by The Girl With the Angel Wings
Summary: One Billion Dollars. Four Continents. Three teams. Two weeks. One race. And tons of hot cars. Rated M for swearing, sexual situations, and violence. AU.
1. Honey, I'm Going To Make It Out Alive

**Hello!**

**Before you go and decide that I am a total asshat and bring out the pitchforks, I would like to say two things.**

**To my returning readers(i.e. Readers from my other stories): If you read The Teenage Girl's Guide to Surviving Life, then PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I put it on Hiatus because I just have a huge writer's block on it. I can't seem to think of how to write what comes next. I know what is going to happen, but not how. It's really annoying:(. You hear that up there? I'm yelling at you, voices of TTGGTSV! If you read The Personal Hell of a Vampire Princess, then I am happy to tell you that I have the next chapter all written out and it just needs to be typed. It should be up by tomorrow or Monday at the latest. If you read The iPod Shake, then the next chapter is in process:) People from my one-shots, hope you enjoy!**

**To my new readers(i.e. Those people that search for stories and I REALLY HOPE PICK MINE!:D): Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review or check out my other stories!**

**Now, I'm going to shut up and let you read the story.**

**Disclaimer: For future references, I don't own Naruto. Almost got it for my birthday, but it was only a new phone.**

* * *

><p><em>"This is your final warning. Pull over, or we will be forced to shoot you down."<em>

"Tch," the driver said, flicking his cigarette butt out the window. "I'd like to see you try." Shifting into second gear, he braked then hit the gas. Flipping a switch, his car gave a lurch, and in his rear-view mirror, he saw the cops falling farther and farther behind. Turning off the Nitro, he cut around a corner and ducked into an alley. He drove without his headlights, and parked halfway down. Two minutes later, the police went flying past, sirens wailing. He smirked and got out, popping a Newport between his lips. Patting his jeans, he cursed. _Where the hell was his Zippo?_ He reopened the car door and spotted it sitting on the passenger seat. He flipped it open, making the tip of the cigarette catch fire before settling to a dull red. He took a deep breath in and relaxed.

A fist collided with his gut, making him double over and spit out his smoke. He straightened up just in time for a rough fist to plow into his face. Letting his instincts take over, he ducked under the next punch and grabbed the attacker's elbow, twisting. A sickening crack was heard, and the man let loose a howl of pain. Sasuke tossed his aside and began close combat with the next one. After catching a nasty right hook to the eye, he quickly dispatched him by blowing out the man's knee with a well-placed kick and knocked him unconscious. The first man came at him from behind, but Sasuke quickly spun around, catching the man with his left roundhouse kick. The man stumbled back, holding his nose to stop the blood flow, and collapsed near his friend. Sasuke panted slightly, trying to catch his breath.

"Hn." He smirked. "That was too easy. They didn't even-" A sharp pain interrupted him. White spots appeared behind his eyelids, and the back of his neck throbbed. Another bout of the sharp pain came again as the person behind him hit him with the metal rod for the second time. Sasuke's knees gave as he was knocked into semi-consciousness.

"Com'on, man. We gotta get outta here. The Fox's men are comin', and we don't wanna be here when tha' goes down. Put Akio in the car."

_The Fox? _Somewhere in the back of Sasuke's mind, that name rang bells. But he was trying to keep himself awake; he didn't worry about the bells.

"I kno', I kno'. We can take th' car an' leave th' boy. But check 'im, jus' in case he got anythin' of value." Hands started patting his front pockets, but Sasuke didn't stop him. If anything, he slipped farther into unconsciousness. He was just about to be turned over for the man to check his back pockets (where Sasuke kept his wallet and phone) when the other one called out for the one checking him to see something he found in the car.

"Look at this," he whispered. "D'ya reckon it's th' same girl?"

"Yea'. Tha' hair is recognizable anywhere. Let's ask sleepy ova there." Heavy footsteps sounded though the alley, and Sasuke's head was suddenly wrenched back by his hair; the sharp pain made him more alert. A hand slapped his cheek a couple of times. "Oi. Wake up. We're givin' ya a choice. Tell us where she is, an' we won't kill ya. Don't, an' we'll leave ya here to die." Sasuke squinted past his eyelashes, tying to make out the blurry piece of paper being waved around. _No, not a piece of paper, _Sasuke realized, _A photo._

The girl in said photo was stunning. She stood on a beach, barefoot and toes buried in the white sand. Her legs were bare except for a pair of short cutoffs, and they were lightly tanned. A loose, green tank-top adorned her torso, a tight, white one worn under it. Her shoulder-length hair was tangled in the wind, and she was pushing it back with her left hand, a diamond ring glinted in the sun. Her right hand was wrapped around her waist as she smiled, dark pink lips stretched wide. A stud was in her tiny nose, and her eyes were soft and happy. A large flower was behind her right ear.

_Wishing you were here. Love you!-Tenshi _was written on the back.

"Never," he choked out. A fist collided with his face.

"Tell us."

"Fuck you." A foot met his ribs. He shut his eyes at the pain and locked his jaw. He heard them asking another question, but he didn't answer. A sharp blow to the head was what he received. They didn't get to ask another for a low rumble pierced the night. He heard the two men loud and clear now.

"Shit, man! Tha's Fox's car! We gotta get outta here!" Both men took off down the alley, leaving Sasuke on the ground and the car wide open. Another car pulled up next to him, and what sounded like two men got out. The one closest to him approached his prone figure while the other started his car.

"Damn, teme. What did you get yourself into this time?" Sasuke didn't answer for he had already passed out.

* * *

><p>Sasuke opened his eyes, half expecting to be staring at the clear, blue sky between two factory building and laying on the cold, hard ground of the alley, missing his shoes, his car, and anything of value. What he didn't expect at all, though, was to be staring at a grungy, old stone ceiling with blinding white lights hanging down and laying on a leather couch with all his belongings on him. He blinked, turning his head to the table in front of him. His car keys, his phone, his wallet, his shoes, and his picture were all there. He sat up, rubbing his face twice with his hands. <em>Where the hell was he?<em>

"I see you're awake."

He blinked again. A woman was standing in front of him, wiping her hands in a towel. She wore oil-splattered Bermuda shorts, a pair of ratty flip-flops, and a plaid shirt tied in the front at her waist, revealing the ring in her naval. Her indigo hair was pulled back into a bun, and her pale lavender eyes were wary. She stuck her hand out. "I'm Hinata."

"Sasuke," he said, shaking her hand. She straightened up and blew her bangs out her eyes. "I'll go get Fox. You can just stay-"

"I'll come as well," he said, rising. She frowned and shot a look at a doorway to the right. He knew that she was being cautious. She was a mechanic, and mechanics don't let anyone near their shops unless they explicitly trust them. It was like trading Soviet spy secrets. "Don't worry," he chuckled. "My wi—girlfriend is a mechanic. I don't spill secrets." She relaxed slightly after that, but still was wary. They walked over to the door and she pulled a bobby-pin from her hair, shimming it into the lock. She grinned sheepishly. "Lost the key." He nodded and followed her into the next room.

It was a mechanic's paradise. The most recent tools were placed into large, shiny red toolboxes around the room; the hottest cars were on lifts, additions being made to make them run smoother. Hinata walked though all this without stopping; she seemed unfazed by this. Sasuke's long and easy lope matched her quick-paced steps easily. They came to a door with security-glass on the other side of the room. Hinata opened it and stuck her head in.

"You want him now, or later?" she asked.

"Bring him in now," a cheerful voice responded. He knew that perky voice anywhere. It was the voice of one-

"Morning, teme!"

-Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke smirked. "Dobe." Naruto's face screwed up slightly, but he didn't say anything. He simply stood and walked around the desk. He stuck his hand out briskly, like this was some kind of business deal. Sasuke took his hand, face as apathetic as ever. But as soon as their hands locked, Naruto grinned and pulled Sasuke into one of those guy-hugs. Sasuke pulled back after a couple of seconds and looked at Naruto.

"It's good to see you, teme," the blonde said, patting his friend's shoulder. Sasuke nodded his head once in agreement. Naruto turned to Hinata and grabbed her hand. "So," he drawled, a slow grin moving across his face. "I'd like you to meet Hinata Hyuga. My fiance."

Sasuke blinked. "You're getting married, dobe?"

"You know, you aren't the only one allowed to!" Naruto shot a glare at the dark-haired man.

"So, I didn't hear wrong," Hinata cut in. "You cut off before you said wife earlier, switching to girlfriend." She cocked a brow. "Why?"

Naruto patted her hand gently. "Sasuke is always like that. He used to be ANBU." Her eyes grew wide, and she opened her mouth to ask the question Sasuke knew was coming.

"Wh-"

"Hinata! Honey, I'm home!"

Naruto and Hinata jumped while Sasuke tensed. But then Hinata sighed and moved towards the door. Sasuke's eyes swiveled to Naruto, who merely waved him off.

"Loosen up, teme. It's just the rest of the team." He opened the door and stepped out into what seemed like a party. Hinata was joining three other girls who were making margaritas and dancing to the beat of the song that was pouring out the speakers. The one with the long, purple hair saw Sasuke coming out of the door behind Naruto and grabbed Hinata's arm.

"Who's the hunk of man-meat coming out of Naruto's office? You know, if I wasn't with Gaara, I'd tap that." She trailed her eyes down his body, sizing him up. "Maybe Gaara won't mind if I say it's for educational purposes only. You know," she licked her lips, "_testing _the waters." Hinata rolled her eyes at her friend, who was hornier than rabbits in April.

"Sorry to tell you, Matsuri, but he's got a wife."

Matsuri looked at Hinata like she was crazy. "Is she here? Because if she is, I don't see her. What little wifey don't know, won't hurt her."

Hinata sighed. "You aren't going to have a chance with him. His wife, she's beautiful." At Matsuri's questioning glance, she explained that she had seen a picture of the woman. After describing the woman to her, Matsuri was wide-eyed.

She whistled. "Wow. She sounds like supermodel material. Exotic. Man, and I thought I was unique. You know, purple hair, golden brown eyes. Do you know her name?"

"Nope. All the picture was signed was _Tenshi_. I think that's what he calls her, because she may be as beautiful as an angel, but I have a feeling that isn't her name." Hinata sipped her drink.

"Damn."

"What are you damning about over here?" A brown haired beauty slung her arms around the two girls. She caught sight of Sasuke and her jaw dropped slightly. "Damn. Now I see what you were damning about. He is one hot piece of ass. Think he has a girlfriend?"

"Married," Hinata and Matsuri chorused. Tenten whistled.

"Damn shame that is," she said. She was slapped in the back of the head by the blonde in their group. "What the hell, Temari?"

"Stop checking out other girls' guys. You don't know what she does. She could be a cop and have gun. Shoot us all down." Hinata shook his head.

"He said she was a mechanic. That's how he convinced me to let him walk through my shop. He said he doesn't spill secrets. I'm pretty sure he learned that from her." All the girls pondered that. If she was a mechanic, where was she?

* * *

><p>As the women were talking, the men were having a discussion themselves. Naruto had brought Sasuke over to meet the rest of the "team", as he had called them.<p>

"Hey, guys!" Naruto grinned and waved. They all nodded or grunted their hellos. "This," he started, "is Sasuke. I think he'll make a great addition to the team."

"What team, Naruto?" The one against the wall grumbled. He ran his hair through his messy, red hair. "We don't have enough people, and tomorrow in the start of the final three day mark. Unless you are hiding a lot more people in that obnoxious orange car you drive, we aren't competing."

Sasuke looked at the redhead. "What are you guys trying to compete in?"

"You didn't even tell him?" The man who asked shook his head. "You are ridiculous."

"First of all, Gaara, why the hell would I only show you one person if I'm hiding a ton more in my car? And second, you guys came in before I got to explain it to him, Shikamaru. So, shut the fuck up." Naruto turned to Sasuke. "I need your help."

"Like I didn't figure that out," Sasuke deadpanned. The long-haired male rolled his eyes.

"He's rude. Perfect. Just what we need."

"Are you a precision driver, Neji? No? I didn't think so," Naruto growled.

"Why do you need a precision driver, dobe?" Sasuke was actually intrigued. What was Naruto planning? "Are we pulling off another heist?"

"Something like that," Naruto muttered. "I really need two precision drivers, but one will have to do. There's this race. The Underground's running it." Sasuke nodded. If was something that involved Naruto putting together a team, then The Underground was obviously behind it. "It's called the World Heist."

"Of course," Sasuke muttered.

"Prize money's one billion." Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was dead serious. "But the catch is that the race is across four continents. Three teams will be chosen to compete for the money, but the time limit's only two weeks. It's pretty big. Preliminaries are in three days, and at that time, you have to have a whole team in order to enter."

"How many on a team?"

"Twenty," Shikamaru said, yawning. "We have eight here, nine including you if you're going to do it, and two more are on their way. So, we have ten-"

"Eleven."

"-eleven." Shikamaru corrected, looking at Sasuke. "But something tells me that you won't do this unless we follow your conditions." Sasuke smirked and shrugged.

"Tell me more about the team."

"Well, each team has twenty people, divided into ten pairs. Each pair has to have a mechanic and a driver. We sign up in three days, listing all the things we are bringing with us at _that moment in time. _Then we have two days after being chosen to get ready for the race that's going to start in Tokyo. I don't understand one thing, though." Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows. "Why two weeks? Are we supposed to take out the other teams while we race to the last continent? Or do we have tasks? It's confusing." He sighed, rubbing his temples. "I don't know why I'm even trying to figure it out. We only have eleven people. We aren't going to find nine more in one day."

"What if you don't need to find nine more?" Sasuke asked. They all looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Neji was frowning. "Of course we need to find nine more." Sasuke was shaking his head, chuckling. He looked at all of them, and one question.

"Do you know who I am?" They all blinked.

"No," Gaara said. "We don't. And you know this, so why are you asking us? Instead of messing with us, why don't you just tell us?"

"Because," Sasuke started, "I need you all to agree to helping me with one task before I tell you who I am. I can't tell you what it is," he said before they could ask, "but I can tell you this: if you help me, you get ten people. That's including me. If you don't, I walk away with my car and my people." he could see the cogs turning in Shikamaru's head. The hazel-eyed man nodded to the other two.

"It can't be that bad," he said. Sasuke smirked. "We'll help you," Shikamaru said.

"Good. I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Gaara froze, Neji hit his forehead, and Shikamaru groaned.

"Fuck." Neji glared at Shikamaru. "We're probably going to go rob the Queen of England now."

"No." They looked at him. "Just bust someone out of ANBU control." He looked at his Rolex. "Dobe, where's your TV?" Naruto pointing to the office. Sasuke nodded, and headed that way. He stopped and gestured to the girls. "Them too." The girls exchanged looks but followed anyway. Sasuke took Naruto's chair and flipped to the news. The opening music was just ending.

"Good evening. My name's Mitarashi Anko, and I'm here to bring you today's top stories." The camera closed in on her and she looked up. "Tonight, authorities have told me that after five years of evading capture, professional criminal Inuzuka Kiba has finally been caught and put on trial. Just this afternoon, the jury members went to vote and came right back out, marking the fastest decision to date. The one trial it beat was the trial of his own step-father, Hatake Kakashi, who died in late September two years ago. Inuzuka was found guilty of all charges, some of which were Grand Theft Auto, armed robbery, and manslaughter. They say that Inuzuka will be facing 25 to life with no chance for parole. With his capture, he has officially been pushed from the top spot on ANBU's Most Wanted, and the person to take his place is none other than Uchiha Sakura nee Haruno, his step-sister. She is wanted for Grand Theft Auto, armed robbery, and manslaughter. She is, at this moment, missing, and her step-brother refuses to cooperate in any aspect on his step-sister's location. Now that Uchiha has been pushed up to number one, her husband, Uchiha Sasuke, takes spot number two. Formerly ANBU, he is wanted for treason, armed robbery, Grand Theft Auto, and manslaughter. He is also missing at this moment. We asked ANBU Officer Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke's older brother, how he feels about the fact that the rest of his family is now at the top of the Most Wanted list. He refused to answer and said to speak with the leader of ANBU. Now, onto other stories, late last night-" Sasuke cut off the TV. Everyone was stunned into silence. Well, everyone except Naruto.

Naruto swore. "Damn Kiba! Didn't we tell him to hide? How the hell was he caught?" Naruto began pacing, swearing every once in a while. Hinata was shaken up when she caught Naruto's arm.

"You knew?" Naruto looked at her. "You knew he killed someone?"

"He didn't," Naruto said. "We lost a good spy that day. Choji was ANBU with Sasuke, and when he tried to cross over to our side of the gun fight, ANBU members shot him down. Sasuke, on reflex, shot at the officer and he fell. He was using Sakura's gun since his ran out. Some say they saw Sasuke shoot, but it was Sakura's bullet in the man's shoulder. And the man died because of an infection, but they said it was manslaughter so their medics don't get in trouble."

Hinata looked at Sasuke. "Is this true?"

He nodded. "I trained Choji myself. That's why I shot on reflex. Don't hesitate is the first rule you learn. Protect your own is the next. And I did just that." Hinata bit her lip.

"I'm sorry."

"No." He rose. "It's not your fault." He walked over to them. "We need to break Kiba out."

"Out of ANBU prison?" Temari asked. "You're nuts. It hasn't been done."

"It has actually. But we aren't going after the prison. We're going after the transport bus. I've got a plan. But after this, nobody can get caught again." Naruto looked up.

"They're helping?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto grinned. "Sweet!"

* * *

><p>"You've got yourself in some deep shit, Kiba." Said man looked up, and grinned.<p>

"You will be in it, too, if you let someone see you talking to me, Itachi." Said ANBU rolled his eyes.

"I'm already in deep shit for letting Sasuke escape." Kiba laughed.

"Hell yeah, you are. I heard some douche saying that you're going to be charged with treason next." He cut his eyes slyly to the man who was like an older brother to him. "You don't happen to know what he's talking about, do you?"

"If you are trying to allude that I'm going to let you go, you're sadly mistaken," Itachi said. Kiba nodded.

"Worth a try," he joked.

"You know where imouto is, Kiba?" Itachi's black eyes were suddenly staring at him. He looked back defiantly.

"Of course. But why would I tell you?" Itachi looked up at the ceiling, leaning his head against the bars.

"Good question."

"Well, duh. It's dog-boy," a new voice said. Both males looked over to see a blonde walking over, an assault rifle on his shoulder. He brushed the blonde bangs out of his eyes. "Pig says hi, Kiba. She also said some other stuff, but I don't think Itachi wants to hear it." Itachi snorted.

"I'm pretty sure I don't want to, Deidara." Deidara smiled and kissed Itachi on the cheek. He turned to the man in the cell.

"Ready to become my bitch?"

"Uh, no," Kiba deadpanned. "Wouldn't want to take Itachi's place." He grinned. Itachi snorted again and looked at him.

"It's more like the other way around." Kiba started howling with laughter at Deidara's appalled face.

"It is not!"

"Um, yeah. It is."

"Actually, if you want to get technical, I wasn't the one on bottom yesterday." Kiba sobered up and pulled a face.

"Ew! That's gross. I really don't want to know that about my brother."

"You aren't my brother," Itachi snapped. Deidara was already strolling away, back straight and his rifle in his hand. Soft footsteps were approaching. Kiba leaned back and laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm not your brother. Because if I was, you'd probably just let me off. Turn the key in the lock and let me run out of here." Kiba sneered.

"Shut the fuck up," Itachi snarled, but the amusement in his eyes was hard to mistake. Kiba knew what caused that. Just like Kiba knew who was coming.

"Uchiha!" Itachi straightened up. The female came around the corner. She glared at the man. "Why are you speaking to the prisoner?"

"Just putting him in his place," he replied stiffly. She raised an eyebrow. "He called me his brother, and I told him I'm not. I may have been at one point in time, before he turned into the criminal behind me, but I'm not anymore." She seemed satisfied at his answer.

"Good." He relaxed a little bit. "At least you aren't making the same mistake as last time. I wish you had this attitude with your real brother. He's the one we really need to get. Fucking betrayer. Bastard doesn't deserve to live," she spat. "You can go. I'll watch him." Itachi was holding back from killing her on the spot, but that didn't mean Kiba had to. He waited until Itachi was around the corner and she was close enough to the bars, and he attacked. He leaped at her, arms shooting past the metal bars and grabbing a hand-full of black hair. He wrenched it back and slammed her head into the metal, breaking open the skin. His other hand went around her throat, easily crushing her windpipe. She struggled against him, hands clawing at his. Her nails cut four large gashes in his hand, and he swore, squeezing her throat tighter. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. He chuckled darkly. Using the hand around her throat to keep her pinned to the bars, the hand holding her hair made it's way down her body, squeezing her breast once and then resting on her hip.

"You want to call my brother a bastard? Do you know what he calls you?" he questioned in her ear. "He calls you a whore," he breathed, "because you used to throw yourself at him while he was married. I think I should make that accusation come true, don't you?" His hand popped open the button on her ANBU pants. Her eyes widened and she struggled against him. The tips of his fingers traced the top of her panties before she started slamming her fist on the bars, making a loud ringing sound. He swore and buttoned her pants one-handed and pushed her away from the bars. She stumbled and he went back to sitting on the bench in his cell. Itachi and Deidara came running from opposite directions. Deidara helped the woman up while Itachi trained his gun on Kiba. She started stuttering.

"H-h-he tried to r-r-rape me-e," she gasped out, massaging her throat. Deidara raised his gun as well.

"We've got him from here," Deidara reassured. "Go on and make a report." She nodded and stumbled off, holding the wall. Once her footsteps were no longer audible, the guys lowered their guns

"What did you do?" Itachi asked.

"I gave her a scare. I grabbed her by her hair and started choking her. Then I told her that if she wanted to call Sasuke a bastard, I'll make her out to be what Sasuke called her. A whore. Then I unbuttoned her pants and ran my fingertips over the top of her panties." He shuddered. "I'm never doing anything like that again. It seemed like a good idea at the time, give her a little scare. But I felt wrong, and I can't help but see somebody doing that to Saki or Ino." He shuddered again, this time joined by both ANBU.

"Kiba, you need to stop acting so rash. That's how you got stuck here in the first place." Deidara sighed. "I know you feel bad about doing that now, but you need to think. Please Kiba." Kiba nodded.

"I'm sorry, guys. That was wrong of me."

"It was," Itachi agreed, "but at least you feel bad about it. Never again, though." Kiba raised his right hand.

"I promise," he said. Itachi nodded. He checked his watch and swore.

"Come on." He unlocked the cell and slapped handcuffs on Kiba. "The bus getting ready to load." The three men walked down the hall. Kiba looked around.

"I got a question," he stated. They looked at him. "What car?"

"Charger and Challenger," Itachi said. Kiba looked surprised.

"Naruto, too?" They nodded. Kiba whistled.

"Damn. They must really miss me."

* * *

><p>"How much longer?" Kiba called from his seat. Itachi growled and gripped the steering wheel tighter. Deidara whacked him in the back of the head.<p>

"It'll happen when it happens." Nobody noticed that Deidara wasn't talking about getting to the prison. Besides him and Deidara, there was four other guards on the bus. Normally three would be fine, two patrolling and one driving, but the court thought with Kiba on the bus, something was going to happen. They didn't know how right they were. Itachi checked the rear-view mirror quickly, hoping that he would see a glimpse of his brother's Charger. But no such luck.

"Stop checking so much," the guard closest to him said. This was Sasori, the third guard who was in their little brigade of traitors. He had been around them since Itachi was 16, and helped train Sasuke when he came into ANBU. Kiba was going to be admitted as well, but then Kakashi's trial came up, and Kiba was charged with aiding a criminal. Sasori was helping them pull off this breakout.

"Can't help it," Itachi muttered. "Kiba's driving me up a wall."

"Actually," Deidara remarked as he passed, "_You're_ driving _him_ down a road." Itachi shot a glare at him and he hurried off. Sasori snickered.

"That shut him up," he commented. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. I was hop-" But he was cut off by a engine's roar. He glanced at the rear-view mirror and smirked. Sasuke's Charger was coming around the bus and Naruto's Challenger rode it's bumper. Sasuke sped up, shooting straight past the bus and cutting in front of it. He revved his engine and went faster. Suddenly, he hit the brakes and spun the wheel, doing a complete 180. He then started driving straight at the bus. At the last possible second, he swerved, pulling the Charger's passenger side towards the bus. Itachi went to swerved around it, giving Sasuke the perfect opportunity to go forward and flip the bus over.

Itachi took off his seat belt, turned into the aisle, and grab Kiba, who was already at the front. Itachi pulled the handle to open the door, and both men jumped out. Sasori had gone with Deidara out the back, getting into Naruto's car. The men hit the ground rolling, and the bus flipped once—twice—three times before settling on it's side. A low rumble came from beside them. Sasuke pushed open the door. "Get in." Kiba got in the back while Itachi took the passenger seat. Sasuke U-turned and sped away from the crash site.

* * *

><p><strong>This was fun to write. Except for the part with Kiba. I felt like I made him too evil in that moment. But at least he felt remorse:)<strong>

**I have the second chapter in progress. It's like halfway done, and then I'm going to write the third. If I do it like that, I may update every week. Probably on Sunday. I'm going to do that for my other stories as well. So, wish me luck!**

**Review. It makes me happier, and when I'm happy, I write. It's proven by science:)**


	2. I Mean This, I'm Okay, Trust me

**Hola, mi amigos! Back for another chapter, I see?**

**Actually, no, I don't see, but I do see the traffic on this story:)**

**I have a few reviews to respond to.**

**Katie2097: Thanks! And I know that I took it from Fast Five, but that's what made me want to write this! It inspired me!:)**

**Lalalandqueen: Thank you. I tried for action, and I'm happy I achieved it.**

**An excited reader: I'm happy it got you excited(don't worry. You just missed the C. ;) And of course they're going to be badboys! If they weren't, they wouldn't do half the things I have planned;) And don't die! Look, a new chapter!**

**ImaFREAK: I'm happy you already love it. And SasuSaku is my favorite pairing as well! Don't worry, Sakura's going to be in this chapter. And Sasuke's looking for Sakura, obviously. But the men saw the photo and recognized her from the ANBU's Most Wanted list.**

**Suta: Thanks for calling this story cool. I didn't know how people would respond to this story. And Sakura's coming in this chapter, but the other teams won't be announced until a couple chapters.**

**Ulq4schiffer: Thanks! And here's the update.**

**Now that that's done, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fast Five. But I do own Keiko, Akira, and the plot.**

* * *

><p>"Damn." Kiba ran his hand through his shaggy brown hair. "We actually made it." He grinned and leaned forward, putting his hands on their shoulders. "We made it! Yes!"<p>

Sasuke smirked. "Don't tell me you were actually worried?" Kiba smiled sheepishly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and kept driving. They had been going for about an hour now, making only one stop so Kiba and Itachi could change clothes (and so Kiba could use the bathroom. Itachi almost strangled him when he kept going, "I got to take a piss, I got to take a piss."), and now they had caught up with Naruto. They were driving through the busy streets of Tokyo, trying to make it to the outskirts quickly. The time they said they would be back by passed twenty minutes ago, and they decided not to call, believing they would be there quickly. That didn't go as planned.

"Give me the phone," Sasuke said, holding his hand out. Itachi placed it there and Sasuke tapped quickly and lifted it to his ear.

"Hey. Yeah, we have him." He looked at Kiba quickly. "What? No. They are there already? Okay, tell Shisui to calm down, we're on our way. Thanks, Hinata." He hung up and shoved the phone in his pocket. He swore at the traffic and honked his horn. Since Naruto was the one in front of him, Sasuke received the finger. Sasuke shook his head and sighed. Once he got to the light, he pulled up next to Naruto and pointed to turn. Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke. They took the side streets until they absolutely had to go back to the main road. Luckily, they were able to turn onto the main road only blocks away from the garage.

"This is fucking ridiculous," he growled. His hands hadn't left the steering wheel for ten minutes and he still hadn't moved. They could see the garage; they had not even a block left. "Fuck it," he said as he threw the car is reverse. Naruto honked at him from where he got behind to follow the side streets. Sasuke ignored him and put it in drive again. He pulled closer to the curb, and then reversed. He did that another two times before Kiba asked what he was doing.

"I'm making a cake; what the fuck does it look like I'm doing?" he snarled.

"Don't get pissy with me," Kiba warned. "I don't care if you're the better driver or if you're my brother-in-law, I don't want to fucking get in trouble for what ever stunt you're pulling." Sasuke rolled his eyes and ignored him. He reversed one last time and then put it in drive. He went straight up over the curb and onto the sidewalk. He honked his horn at anyone on the pavement and kept driving. Naruto followed his example and was pulling up behind him. Turning quickly into the alley behind the garage, he pulled in and cut the engine. Kiba was the first one out.

"See, this is why I don't drive cars," he ranted. "Too big, too loud, too fucking noticeable. I could have easily done that on a motorcycle. It would have taken me two seconds. How long did it take you? Ten minutes!" He shook his head. "I'm not driving with you ever again, Sasuke. You're are either going to get us killed, someone else killed, or get us thrown in jail! I'm not doing it! I'm not fucking okay with it!"

Sasuke came up behind him. "Shut up," he said, smacking Kiba in the back of the head.

"Oi!" He protested. "I resent that. I will not shut up."

"Please do," Deidara said, rubbing his temples. He sighed and sat down near Itachi. Opening his eyes back up, he saw a crowd of people staring at him. "Oh, hi, yeah." Everyone who knew Deidara groaned.

"Not that again," Keiko moaned. She plopped herself in Sasori's lap.

"Not what again, yeah?" He questioned.

"That!" She pointed at his mouth. "That offensive word!"

"What offensive word, yeah?" She groaned and buried her face in her hands. She mumbled something into her hands and they all looked at her. "What are you saying, yeah?" She glared at him through her fingers but didn't give an answer. Sasori sighed and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"She said, 'I want you to stop saying 'Yeah' after everything like you did when you first met us because these people you don't know are trustworthy, and if you don't stop saying 'Yeah' you'll—fish to want boredom?" Sasori looked at her. She smiled at him.

"Thanks for translating, but the last part is wrong. I said, 'If you don't stop saying 'Yeah' you'll wish you weren't born." She gave Deidara a look that gave him a choice.

"I'll stop saying it," he replied quickly. She smiled happily. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so now that everyone's here, we can get started on the plan for the race," Naruto said. He sat down at the table. "First off, we need everyone's names." He smiled. "I'm Naruto." He gestured to Hinata to continue. Soon enough, everyone had said their name. Naruto stood again. "Well, I hope we all know why we are here. The Underground is hosting a race called the World Heist. It's across four continents with a time limit of two weeks. Three teams will compete for the prize money." He paused. "One billion dollars." The new girls gasped while the guys became shell-shocked.

"How are we dividing it up?" Itachi asked.

"Equally," Naruto said. "We do it that way, we each get fifty million."

"Hinata do the math, dobe?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto turned red.

"No!...Ino did." All the men snorted. "Alright, alright! Settle down!" Once he had their attention again, he spoke. "We have to get into pairs. One driver, one mechanic. Hinata's my mechanic."

"I'm the driver. Deidara's the mechanic," Itachi said. Deidara glared at him. "I'm the better driver."

"Like hell I'm driving," Keiko said, flipping her white blonde hair.

"Same here," Akira said. She grabbed Shisui's hand. "He's driving. I'll do mechanic work. You going with Sasori, Keiko?"

"Yep. If you can't drive, I can't drive. We are twins."

"Neji's my driver," Tenten piped up. Temari tugged on Shikamaru's sleeve.

"You take Matsuri, I'll take Gaara?" She asked. He nodded.

"Mary's the driver," Kankuro said, grasping his girls hand. Everyone looked at the two who didn't speak. Kiba looked up. "What?"

"Are you Sasuke's mechanic?" Kiba paled.

"Do you want me to die?" he asked. "I can't work on Sasuke's car! The only one other than Sakura is Ino! Speaking of which, where is she?" He turned to Sasuke. He shrugged.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear," a voice interrupted. They all looked to the woman getting off a bike. She lifted her helmet up and let her blonde hair fall out. Baby blue eyes looked over everyone at the table. "What? I heard my name."

Kiba rose and took two steps forward. Ino saw him and broke out into a wide smile. "Kiba!" She ran at him and jumped, wrapping her arms around his neck. He caught her and swung her around in a circle. She laughed and pulled back. "I missed you," she murmured, brushing a piece of hair back. He grinned and kissed her. She smiled as she pulled out of it. She looked at the table. "Hello, Sasuke. Yo, Itachi." She nodded once at him, like she was checking him out, and he snorted. "Dei-Chan!" she squealed, seeing the blonde. She gave him a hug as he laughed.

"Hello to you, too, Ino. It's good to see you."

"Of course it is," she said, sliding into the seat next to Kiba. "So, what's up? This about the World Heist?" When Naruto stared at her, she cocked a brow. "Did I break you, Naruto?" He shook his head no. "Then what's wrong?"

"How do you know these things?"

"Higher beings," she said mysteriously.

"Sakura," chorused the Uchihas, Kiba, and Naruto. Ino pouted.

"Ino," Sasuke said, "Do you know where she's at?" She shook her head.

"Saki's been contacting me through mail." Ino sighed. "When you told her to hide, she really hid, Sasuke. I can't even find her."

"Why do we need her?" Tenten asked.

"Because," Sasuke said, "She's our last team member."

* * *

><p>"So, how are we finding her again?"<p>

They had been up all night, waiting for Sasuke to tell them his plan to find Sakura. After he said that Sakura was their last team member, he disappeared for about two hours, doing who knows what. They had hounded Itachi and Shisui about his actions until Itachi told them all to fuck off and leave him alone. Shisui had said that's Itachi's way of saying that you will find out when he does. Itachi punched him for that one.

When Sasuke came back, he had a large box in back seat of his car. Shikamaru was the first one to realize what it was.

"Is that a satellite database?" he questioned, incredulous.

"Aa."

"Whose is it?"

"Mine."

"Why the hell do you have a satellite database just sitting around?"

Sasuke looked at him and smirked. "Because I want to."

After that, everyone stayed out of his way as he set it up. It took him the rest of the night, and a decent part of the morning. Once he finally had it up, he looked at Ino.

"You still have your clearance?" She nodded. "Good. We need it."

Which brings us back to the present.

Sasuke rubbed his temples. "I thought it was pretty obvious. We are going to use the database-" he gestured to the electronic device on the table. "-to search every one of Sakura's aliases."

"And that's going to find her?" Ino asked, eying the thing with contempt.

"No."

"Then why the hell are we using it?"

"Because, once Sakura sees your name searching all of her identities, even the ones you don't know, she going to call me. And I'm going to get her to come down here." Sasuke sat at the table with the database. "Put in your security number." Ino leaned over to type it in quickly. Sasuke was suddenly working away, typing in names that she hasn't even seen before. _Please let this work,_ Ino thought.

* * *

><p>A loud beeping noise was going off in the small apartment, emanating from the bedroom at the back. The owner of the bedroom (and the rest of the house) groaned and rolled over. She slapped her hand on the nightstand loudly and searched for the alarm clock. She hit it once; the noise didn't stop. She hit it twice; the noise didn't stop. After the third hit with no change in the noise, she growled and flung the blankets away from her. She got up and ripped the alarm clock off the nightstand. She stalked over to the window, muttering.<p>

"Damn alarm clock...never get a good night's sleep...no milk..." Wrenching the window open, she tossed the clock out the window. "I hate Mondays!" she screamed at the unsuspecting birds outside her window. They flew off, startled by the sound. Slamming the window, she spun around and sighed angrily. She was so frustrated that she almost thought she could still hear that annoying beeping.

Wait...She _could _still hear the beeping. _What the hell could be—Oh, shit._

She dived for her bed, sliding across it and collapsing on the floor on the other side. Shoving her hands under the bed, she moved paper, books, shoes, and other crap she didn't want to even think about out of the way. Finally, she felt the smooth surface of the box. She yanked it out and opened the lid. Flashing across the screen was every alias she ever used. She swore and started typing. If she could just figure out who was accessing all her—

The name blinking on the screen was confusing. Ino didn't know all her aliases. But someone Ino knew might have. _Who in the world would know every single thing about her?_

She slumped forward. Of course. Only he would dare to piss her off on a Monday morning. She grasped the phone on the nightstand and dialed the only number she bothered to remember.

_"Sakura."_

She rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. "Sasuke. What the hell are you doing? It's _Monday morning,_ and you're already pissing me off? I thought you loved me." She heard an amused huff on the other line as she got up to get dressed.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, I don't think it's working," Ino said, worried.<p>

"Don't worry, Ino. It's Monday morning. She probably abused her poor alarm clock before she figured out what was really beeping." Sasuke had barely finished his sentence before his phone started ringing. Grabbing it off the table, he saw the picture they took when she was seventeen and he was twenty.

Sakura was smiling, her shoulder-length hair pulled into a single ponytail on the side of her head. She had her right hand pressed to Sasuke's right cheek, his left pressed against her right. He was smirking, his arms wrapped around her waist outside of the picture. Her left hand was holding the camera, so it was slightly tilted. If you could see it, you would see the diamond resting there, making up her engagement ring.

Sasuke smiled softly at the picture, and answered. "Sakura."

"Speaker," Ino hissed. He hit the button.

_"Sasuke. What the hell are you doing? It's _Monday morning, _and you're already pissing me off? I thought you loved me." _Sasuke huffed an amused breath.

"I do. I need you to come home, though." There was a pause.

_"Why?"_

"Well, I want you home, and-"

_"Tell me the truth, Sasuke. If you really wanted to be with me, you wouldn't risk me coming out. You would come to me." _She paused. _"Is this about the World Heist?"_

"How do you know these things?"

_"I'm your wife. I'm supposed to know." _She sighed. _"Do you really need me?"_

"Yes. We do. I do."

_"Fine. I'll see you soon. Ashiteru, Neko."_

"Ashiteru, Tenshi," he said, hitting the end button. He stood up and turned to the group. "We have all twenty." The girls started cheering.

"I'll start the margaritas," Temari said.

"I'll get the beers," Tenten called. Hinata scurried off to the kitchens to get chips and dip. Matsuri plopped herself next to Gaara, cuddling up to his arm. He sent a small smile towards her. Itachi came up to Sasuke.

"I hear imouto's coming back," he said. "You must be happy."

"I am," Sasuke responded. "But I can't help but feel like something's different." Itachi shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe it is."

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up to his phone blaring Sakura's ringtone. He picked it up. "Hello?" he grumbled out.<p>

_"Well, good morning to you, too, Sunshine," _Sakura chirped.

"You're too damn chipper this morning," he groaned out. Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched.

She giggled. _"Well, you're sleeping too damn late."_

"No. I was sleeping perfectly fine." She just hummed out a agreement. "Smart ass."

_"Anyway, get dressed. Get everyone up and make them get dressed as well. You're needed at the house." _Sasuke sat up straighter.

"What's at the house?"

_"I never said anything was at the house. I just said you're needed at the house. All of you."_

"Okay." He heard some shuffling and a horn blare. "What are you doing?"

_"I'm packing the last of my stuff in my Mustang. We're going on a road trip. I thought it would be easier for them not to track me if I don't fly unless I absolutely have to and I only use cash to buy __things. You think that's a good plan?"_

"Aa." He ran a hand through his hair.

_"I miss you," _she whispered. Sasuke smirked.

"And I you." She giggled. "What?"

_"I'm just thinking about how when you're talking to me, you always seem to talk more. It's like that with anything. You don't seem as cold when you're with me. You sure smile a lot more." _She blew out a breath. He guessed she was blowing her bangs out of her face. _"Now I feel all girly. I need my toolbox." _He chuckled. _"Speaking of toolboxes, nobody's touched your car, right?"_

"No, ma'am." He snorted when she let out a 'smart ass'. "Ino's my mechanic for the race, though."

_"Why?" _She asked sharply. He rolled his eyes. _"And don't roll your eyes at me, Uchiha Sasuke! I asked a question; I want it answered."_

"You have to drive. Kiba's your mechanic." There was silence on the other line. "Tenshi?"

_"Kiba? Kiba's my mechanic?"_

"Aa." Sasuke had to hold the phone away from his ear as Sakura cracked up on the other line.

_"Y-you're jok-king, right?" _She was trying to repress the giggles.

"No." She sobered up immediately.

_"I'm going to kill Naruto." _Sasuke snorted.

"It wasn't Naruto."

_"I'm going to kill you."_

"Good to know." He knew being a smart ass with her was not going to help her temper.

_"Just get to the damn house. Goodbye."_ He heard the line click. He scoffed at her temper. She was being childish. But then again, when she was in one of her moods, it was best to follow what she said. With that, Sasuke went to wake up the house.

* * *

><p>"Thank you." Naruto ranted. "Thank you for that lovely wake-up call this morning, teme. I <em>really <em>needed that."

"Maybe it you actually get up like a normal person, dobe, I wouldn't have to wake you up like that," he snapped back. Naruto's eyes widened.

"What crawled up your ass?" Sasuke shot him a withering glare and kept driving. What "crawled up his ass", as Naruto put so eloquently, was the fact that Sakura wasn't answering any of his calls or messages, but she was talking away to everyone else. She was even talking to _Gaara!_ _What the hell!_ So, that, paired with the fact that he was stuck with _Naruto _in his car, was not helping him. Luckily, the house wasn't far, and they were almost there. _Just around the next bend..._

The house itself wasn't large; it was actually pretty medium size. But its physical appearance just screamed _rich_. It had a Grecian-style feel to it; all white and very open. It had perfectly cut lawns with bushes in the shapes of different animals. It had a long winding drive, iron gates, and a large property. But the best part of the whole place was the garage; it was underneath the house, and it was about the size of two football fields long and three wide. It housed not only Sasuke's and Sakura's cars, but Itachi's, Deidara's, and Sasori's cars along with Kiba's and Ino's bikes.

"Wow," Hinata gasped when she stepped out of the car. "It's beautiful."

"These are Itachi's and Deidara's cars. Sasori's are in the middle with Kiba's and Ino's bikes. Sakura's and my cars are in the last section." Sasuke strolled over to a key pad and punched a number in. Suddenly, the wall was moving back, revealing the middle section. The wall between the middle and the last was moving as well, revealing all of the cars.

"Is this a Murcielago?" Keiko asked, running her hand along the hood.

"Aa. It's Sakura's." But he doubted she heard him. Actually, he doubted anyone heard him, for they were all engrossed in the cars. He didn't care, though. It gave him a chance to do something. He slipped away from the group and headed to a door off to the side the last car. Unlocking the door, he slipped inside and moved to the car.

It was a 1966 Crown Imperial in white. It was the first car Sakura fixed up; it was the first car she drove; it was the first car she ever got into an accident in. It was also the car Sasuke drove after their wedding. He had found it in her garage, under a sheet. The front bumper had to be fixed, as did the convertible top; but he didn't care. He fixed it up, and when they walked out the church and she saw the car, Sasuke knew it was worth it. She was so happy. And then he put it back here, in a temperature controlled room, to preserve it. He wanted her to always have it.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, where are you? Come quick!"

He ran out of the door and locked it again. Coming around the cars, he saw all the girls huddled behind the Escalade and the guys protecting them. He heard the low purr of a fine tuned engine, and turned to the entrance.

A beautiful yellow Mustang was coming down the ramp, the engine making almost no sound. The car slowly drove towards him, and he smirked. Crossing his arms, he waited for the driver to stop. The engine was cut, and the door opened. A shiny, patent black leather peep-toe pump stepped out the car, followed by its twin and tanned legs. The occupant seemed to stop for a moment, before stepping fully out the car. A woman stood there, her slim figure radiating power. She wore a floral print dress; the yellows, pinks, and oranges contrasting nicely with her skin. Her shoulder-length pink hair was pulled back into a french braid, little strands hanging around her face. Her dark pink lips pulled wide as she smiled beautifully at Sasuke. Her wide, green eyes held pure happiness in them.

"Neko," she murmured, tilting her head slightly. "I'm home."

Sasuke smiled. "Yes, you are, Tenshi." She smiled wider and took a lunging step forward, pushing herself into a run. Sasuke took long steps to meet her halfway, and when he did, he grabbed her, swinging her around. She laughed and looked at him as he put her down. She brushed his bangs out of his eyes and leaned up to kiss him. Sasuke closed his eyes in contentment. Sakura was home.

* * *

><p><strong>All this writing...MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE! :)<strong>

**And if you can catch the reference to the chapter title in this chapter, and guess the two songs that the chapter names are from, I'll give you a preview of next week's chapter!**

**Now, shoo. You know what to do. Review.**

**(Hey! That rhymed!)**


	3. Lips Like Licorice, Tongue Like Candy

**I...Am back. Lol.**

**So, here's the third chapter of World Heist. There are a couple twists in this one that you may find really good (or really bad, depending on your perception...but I think they are good twists. i hope...Bah! Now I'm all worried!), so I hope you read through the whole thing before saying, "You suck! Go live in a cardboard box!" and making me really sad:(**

**But, anyway! I have two things to say.**

**1. Replies to my reviewers (people without an account):**

**ImaFREAK: Thanks for the compliment on my writing. It made me feel all good inside about myself, and I actually started the beginning all fun because of it. And I'm glad you loved the chapter. Let's hope you love this one, too! *closes eyes and crosses fingers, wishing to herself and realizing that she looks crazy***

**TinyTin: I'm really happy that it's interesting and now you don't have to hope for an update. It's here!**

**: Thanks! And I thought that as well but she seemed to be such a better precision driver in my head. Just think about all the times Kiba's going to get yelled at by Sakura if he screws something up, though!**

**2. I'm upset because nobody responded to my author's note at the bottom of the last chapter about the chapter titles, and the reference to the chapter title in the second chapter. The first chapter was Snakes On A Plane (Bring It) by Cobra Starship ("Honey, I'm going to make it out alive."). The second chapter was I'm Not Okay (I Promise) by My Chemical Romance ("I mean it, I'm okay. Trust me."), and the reference in the chapter is when Kiba got out the car and said, "I'm not fucking okay with it!"**

**I want you all to see if you can find the song that the title comes from, and the reference in the chapter. Please? With Sasuke on top?**

**That is all.**

**Disclaimer: Me. Naruto. The word "Owns" does not come between them unless "does not" it in front of it.**

* * *

><p>"So girls, tell me about yourselves," Sakura proclaimed, shutting the door behind her and plopping herself on the couch. They had just gotten back to the garage, all the girls decided it was time to hang out and get to know each other. What decided this was the fact that the pinkette was barely through the front door before she announced that she made her good first impression and "needed to change out of this goddamn dress because she actually liked something other than air between her legs." She then went on to say that all the girls should meet up in her room in twenty minutes for some down time. Matsuri stuck to her like glue once those words came out of her mouth; they both seemed to have that abrasive, <em>I really don't give two fucks <em>attitude. The twins also gravitated towards her, although not as much as the violet-haired girl.

Matsuri laughed. "Well, you know all about me. Twenty-five percent sweet, seventy-five percent smart ass, and doesn't take shit from no one." She gestured herself, a grin on her lips. "Isn't that right, Saki?" They had started to call each other Suri and Saki: The Driving Dream Team sometime between now and when they left the house. It was disorienting; they acted as if they had known each other forever instead of the measly two hours it had taken to get home. They talked about everything; when Matsuri told Sakura about wanting to jump Sasuke, even after she had known he had a wife, Sakura admitted she probably would have done the same if it was with Gaara and their roles were switched.

Sakura laughed as well. "I already knew that, Suri."

"How did you two get so close? All we did was drive home and get changed," Ino said, "and I'm pretty sure she didn't come up to you while you were changing and say, 'Excuse me, Miss, but can I get you out your panties?' and you bonded over that." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Not even. We drove home together, Piglet."

"Don't call me that," she snarled. Sakura ignored her.

"So, I know Suri and Piglet over there—"

Ino glared. "Don't make me get Christopher Robin on your ass." Sakura waved her off and kept speaking.

"—But I don't know the rest of you. So, as I've said before, tell me about yourselves."

"Well, I'm Tenten." She popped her gum. "I'm a driver. I drive stuff." She tapped her chin thoughtfully while the other girls shared amused looks. "My home-life was normal. Loving mom, funny dad. What else? Hmm...Oh! I also failed Driver's Ed in high school."

"I never knew that!" Hinata exclaimed. She slapped the older girl's arm. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged. "Never came up," she quipped. Hinata pursed her lips but said nothing.

"I'm Temari." The dirty blonde waved to signal herself. "I'm the oldest here at 28, and I'm dating Shikamaru. Gaara and Kankuro are my little brothers. I try to deny it, but it doesn't always work out." She smiled widely at that.

Sakura snorted. "I know how you feel. I try to deny Kiba all the time." She sighed playfully. "He just won't go away." All the girls laughed at Sakura's mock upset tone.

"I'm Hinata." She brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "I'm engaged to Naruto-kun. Neji's my cousin. My last name's Hyuga, and—"

"Wait." Keiko held her hand up. "You're a Hyuga?"

"Yes." Hinata smiled sheepishly. "Neji is as well."

"Why are you guys here then?"

The smile slid from her face. "Father disowned Neji when he found out about Tenten. He did the same to me when I arrived home with a ring on my finger from Naruto. At least I have Neji still."

"I'm sorry." Akira took her hand. "Keiko and I went through something similar. Our Okaa-san took us to a market when we were eleven, and she left us there."

"We were found five hours later by our adopted parents, Pein and Konan. They may only be ten years older than us, but we love them all the same." Keiko smiled. "I think that's why we're so stubborn. We get our attitude from Konan."

"Where are they know?" Tenten asked.

"South America," they replied together. Akira continued. "Our Otou-san was Chilean. We never knew him anyway."

"Oh," Sakura said. She turned to Mary. "What about you?"

"I'm American," she piped up. "My mom was born in South Korea, but Tou-san is Japanese American. He speaks both Japanese and English fluently, as do I. Kaa-chan actually lived in Japan until she was twenty, having been smuggled out of her birth place at a young age. My dad was visiting his grandmother here when he met Kaa-chan. He said it was love at first sight; she told him her was full of shit." They all laughed at that. "They moved back here, and I was shy since I didn't know anybody. I still am, just not overly so. And then I met Kankuro, and here we are." She shrugged. "I like it here."

"How are you a mechanic?" Ino asked.

"My dad taught me about cars when I was little. I kept that and began working with them."

"Sweet. That's how I learned," Temari said, high fiving Mary.

"Okay. So—" A knock on the door interrupted what Sakura was going to say. Kiba popped his head in.

"Ooh, a slumber party!" He grinned wickedly. "Let me go get my pajamas, ladies, and then we can have a pillow fight." Three pillows slammed into his face.

"There's your pillow fight; we won. Now, get the hell out, Christopher Robin," Matsuri said. A glare replaced the smile on Kiba's face.

"Which one of you said something?" His eyes landed on Sakura's innocent face. "It was you. You just had to tell her about that stupid nickname, didn't you?" He didn't give her a chance to respond when he barreled on. "Whatever. Sakura, Sasuke needs you to look at his car."

"Now?"

"No, tomorrow before we have to go." She nodded, and Kiba retracted his head. Keiko stood up and stretched.

"We might as well get some sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow." The girls agreed and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Four males leaned against the wall in the shop, watching. Sakura was bent over the engine of Sasuke's Charger, a wrench in her hand as she fixed the fuel-injector. She wore a short pair of ripped, jean shorts. Her heeled boots tapped the concrete softly as she studied the engine. Reaching out, her body leaned over father, resulting in her shorts sliding farther up her thighs. Kankuro unconsciously licked his lips.<p>

"What are you guys doing?" a voice hissed to their left. All four jumped and turned to the male standing next to them. Naruto's blue eyes were narrowed and his mouth was in a thin line. "I asked you what you are doing?" he growled.

"Um...Well..."Kankuro fidgeted, and the other three looked down. Naruto shifted his gaze to where Sakura was bent over.

"You were checking out Sakura?" he asked incredulously.

"I believe we still are," Shikamaru stated dryly, his eyes following the curve of her butt. Naruto slapped the back of his head.

"Eyes to yourself. She's a married woman." Naruto shook out his hair. "Do you know what would've happened to you if it wasn't me that found you? Kiba will pluck your eyes out and feed them to poisonous snakes. Sasori and Deidara will hang you by your thumbs, grab your ankles, and pull you until you bleed. Shisui and Itachi will castrate you and feed your balls to blood-thirsty ravens while you watch. Sasuke—" He cut off, whistling lowly. "—Sasuke will do the worse to you. He will break his normally cool, aloof demeanor and whistle _cheerfully_ as he is murdering each one of you in cold blood. You don't understand how many men Sakura are close to. If her father was still alive, you would be gone before you even knew what had happened to you. And Sakura herself." He smiled. "Sakura's got her own temper, and it's bad. She's like the Terminator mixed with Jackie Chan and Superman, except she doesn't have any Kryptonite." The boys shared a look, doubt written all over their faces. Naruto sighed, exasperated. "Fine! Don't listen to me! But when she comes over here wanting to know why the hell you're staring at her ass, don't say I didn't warn you." He stalked off, muttering to himself. Shikamaru studied him for a moment.

"You know," he stated slowly, "I think Naruto's telling the truth. He was truly nervous about what would happen if she found out. Or if anyone did, for that matter." Neji scoffed.

"She five foot four, 110 lbs., and acts like she knows how to fix cars. She's all talk and no bite."

"All talk and no bite, am I?" They all stiffened as they heard her speak. She had her hands on her hips. "I'll show you all talk and no bite." She grabbed Neji's bicep and dragged him to the car. Pointing to the front seat, she snapped, "Get in and turn the car on." He did as she said and placed the key in the ignition as turned. For a moment, it seemed like nothing had happened, but Neji's eyes were wide in shock. If you listened hard enough, you could hear the dull hum of a sports engine idling. He revved the car, and the hum picked up to a purr and settled back down. It was silent in the garage.

"It's like the engine's not even there," Kankuro whispered, awed. Shikamaru nodded his head.

"That could have been easily done by a silencer," Neji said.

"I don't see one," Shikamaru said, peering over Sakura's shoulder. He studied under the hood. "It's a V6 engine with no silencing parts anywhere. You tuned this yourself?"

"Yep," she murmured. "I've been working on cars for as long as I can remember. My dad used to take me to work with him when I was four, and I learned all I could about cars. When I was fourteen, I took over one of the mechanic's job. He was so pissed until I turned on the car I was working on, and it ran smoother than anything he could fix. He shut up then, because Tou-san came out and congratulated me on my work." Her eyes became slightly dazed. "That was six mouths before he was thrown in jail." She shook her head. "So, yeah, this was all me." She brushed her hair from her face. Neji was looking at her oddly.

"I'm sorry." All eyes were on him. He sighed. "I'm sorry for insulting you. You obviously know what you're doing." He smirked wryly. "I couldn't even do this."

"Holy shit," Kankuro whispered. "You've done the impossible," he told her.

"What?" she asked.

"You made Neji—_Hyuga Neji—_apologize." He was suddenly on his knees, bowing. "I am not worthy enough to be in your presence." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Saku—_what's going on here?_" Kiba watched as Kankuro bowed at Sakura's feet, saying something that was muffled by the ground; Neji sat in Sasuke's car, running his hands on the steering wheel, awed; Gaara seemingly pulled a cigarette out of nowhere; and Shikamaru's cigarette was on the ground at his feet. Kiba was confused.

"Nothing, Kiba. You ready to start your lesson?" His little sister chirped. He groaned, letting his palm meet his face.

"Do I have to?" he whined. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, raising one eyebrow. He knew that look well enough to do as she said. He trudged over to the car and picked up a wrench.

"No. I'm not letting you anywhere near Sasuke's car. Nor my car," she added when he opened his mouth. He frowned, not liking where this was going. "You are going to working on a dummy car."

"A dummy car?" He gave her a skeptical look. "Is this car going to have one of those _Mechanics for Dummies _books with it? Because if it is, I'm just going to give up. You know how me and written instructions get along."

She snorted. "Yeah, I do. You couldn't even pass your driving test because the instructions on what to do at certain signs were written." She shook her head. "Never again are you driving my car. I would like to have something other than the hubcap this time." The four boys looked between the two siblings at this. They seemed serious, but could this have really happened?

"I know, I know! Big, bad Kiba never gets to drive little Princess Sakura's cars anymore; she might have to murder him." He waved her off. "Personally, I think it's because you're afraid I'm a better driver than you."

"Please! I'm a precision driver and a mechanic. I live cars. You drive bikes. Cars are not your forte." Sakura flipped her hair back, scowling. Kiba laughed loudly.

"You still get riled up real easy, don't you?" he asked. She smirked.

"If you want to keep your balls intact, I suggest you stop mocking me." He sobered up immediately. "Now, come on. We've got work to do." She led him to the slightly beat up car in the corner. "Fix it." He growled and got to work, with Sakura correcting him every now and then.

* * *

><p>A door opened, and Sakura stepped in, rolling her neck around. She had just spent the past three hours with Kiba, trying to teach him how to properly fix a car. She could feel a migraine coming on. Actually, now that she thought about it, she had been getting these migraines a lot. They had started about a month ago, and hadn't stopped yet. She wondered if she was getting sick. Shaking her head, she headed to the bathroom and closed the door. She stripped her shorts and tank top, and started up the tub. She felt the water and smiled; it was perfect. Standing up, she threw her hands out, a wave of vertigo hitting her. Placing one hand to her mouth and using the other to wrench open the lid, she threw up into the toliet. She sighed once she was done; she <em>must <em>be getting sick. Stumbling her way to the shower, she stepped in, and the swirling water kept the bile at bay. Sighing in pleasure, she started to wash her hair.

Twenty minutes and a relaxing shower later, Sakura was stepping out of the tub. She grabbed her first towel and swung her hair up to dry. She wiped off the mirror and checked her face for any marks or blemishes. Satisfied, she smiled. Twisting around to grab her towel, she caught sight of herself in the long mirror on the back of the door. _Had she always had that bump? _Her fingertips ran smoothly over her abdomen, curious. Since she was twelve, she worked hard to keep her body in shape. She always had a toned legs, strong arms, and a flat stomach. She pondered if the small bump her stomach was making was the result of hiding for four months. She hadn't had anytime to actually go out under a new alias and meet people to integrate herself into the community. That was it probably was: lack of activity. Well, she would have to make up for it some other time. She wrapped the towel around her body and walked into her room. Halfway through getting dressed, she paused. She was moving plenty now, but the nausea she had before was gone; she was hungry, to be honest. Shaking herself of her muses, she pulled on dark skinny jeans and a one of Sasuke's over-sized hoodies. She slipped her feet into a pair of Birkenstock clogs and let her hair air-dry. The only jewelry she had on was her wedding ring.

"Sakura!" Matsuri busted into the room and flew onto the bed. Her ruffled skirt and halter top almost matched with the white and black comforter on the bed. "I got a question."

"Yes?" the pinkette asked, flopping on the bed next to her.

"What's it like to have a big wedding?"

Sakura choked for a second. She scratched the back of her head. "I...I really don't know."

Matsuri's eye furrowed. "But you're married to Sasuke, right?"

"Yeah, but we went to city hall. At the time, I was a fugitive, and he was still ANBU, and we really didn't have the time to do it." She smiled sadly. "I'd like to have one someday, though. Somewhere open, with lots of flowers, and I would wear a beautiful white dress that makes all my girls totally jealous, but that's okay because it would be my day. I would have cherry blossom petals scattered on the aisle because I'm a total cliché and they are my favorite flowers." She grinned at Matsuri who rolled her eyes. "All of my girls will be my bridesmaids, and my dad will walk me—" She cut off suddenly, eyes glistening. "I would have the best wedding in the world, just because Sasuke's my groom." She turned to the girl listening. "And everything would be great."

"I want a wedding like that," Matsuri whispered. The two girls laid there, staring at the ceiling. After a couple of moments, Sakura turned to Matsuri. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Do you see yourself with Gaara in a couple of years?"

"I do," Matsuri answered. "I can see myself marrying him, choosing our first house—which would have to be huge—growing old together, having kids." She sighed. "I would love that."

But Sakura was stuck on something. "Having kids..." she murmured to herself, and suddenly, the pieces fell together. Migraines, dizziness, throwing up, hunger: the thought hit her like a brick wall. She sprang up. "Matsuri, can you come with me to the store real quick?" Matsuri furrowed her brow, but nodded. They quickly made their way through the compound to Sakura's Mustang. Matsuri was barely in the car before she took off. The violet girl decided to not speak, leaving Sakura to her thoughts. _When could this have happened? _Well, she obviously knew the answer to that one. It was right before she left to hide. _Why was she so late? _She didn't have the immediate answer to that one, but she had a guess. Somewhere, in one of the many medical textbooks she read, there was a reason behind this. Something to do with an underdeveloped baby? Or deficiencies? She couldn't remember, but now wasn't the time to think about that. She pulled into the store's parking lot and rushed in, Matsuri on her heels. Or she was, until Sakura went straight to the pharmacy aisle and picked up a box most women will in their lifetime.

"Sakura?" she questioned. The smaller woman looked up, her eyes scared. "It'll be alright," she whispered, changing what she was going to say at the last moment. Sakura nodded.

"I don't even know. But it's the only guess I've got," she said. She grabbed two more and paid for them, leaving the store quickly. Matsuri held her hand on the way home, whispering reassurances to her. They pulled into the garage, only to find that the rest of the group was waiting. Sakura stiffened and did something that Matsuri thought she'd never do: she shoved the three tests in the waistband of her pants and got out of the car. She kept her eyes down for a moment.

"Are you okay, Tenshi?" Sasuke took a step forward, causing her to raise her eyes and smile at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We just needed some fresh air. Now if you'll excuse me, we're going to go hang out in the room." And without waiting for a reply, she headed for the room. Once in, she broke down, crying.

"I hate lying to him!" she sobbed out. "He always seems to know when something's wrong, and for once, I wish he didn't!"

"It's okay, Saki," Matsuri cooed, bringing her arms around the girl. "Let's take the test and see what it says. If it's negative, you don't have to worry. If it's positive, you..." She trailed off, uncertain.

"I'll tell Neko," she responded. Matsuri nodded, and watched as Sakura headed into the bathroom. A few minutes later, Sakura came out and laid all the tests on the nightstand. She sat on the bed and waited.

For twenty minutes, nobody said anything. Sakura kept her eyes glued to the tests, and Matsuri kept her eyes glued to Sakura's expression. A loud beep sounded, followed quickly by two more. Sakura glanced panicky at Matsuri.

"Can you look?" she asked softly. The other woman nodded. Picking up the first, she read the results. Grabbing the other two quickly, she read those and looked up. "It's bad, isn't it?" Sakura asked worriedly. Matsuri wordlessly held out the tests. She shakily took them and glanced down.

There, on all three sticks, was the same answer. _Positive._

She was pregnant.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stepped into the room, pausing quickly to let his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. His eyes were drawn to the figure on the bed, hunched over and gripping a pillow to her chest. Sighing, he stepped over to the side of the bed and sat down.<p>

"Tenshi," he murmured. She flinched at the sudden noise, and peered through her hair at him. "What's wrong?" She didn't answer; she just buried her face back in her arms. Sasuke frowned; he _hated _when she did this. "Sakura," he snapped, "I can't help if you won't tell me what's wrong." She sobbed once and tightened her arms around her legs. "Sak—"

"You're going to leave me," she whispered. He stiffened. "You're going to leave me. You're going to leave me." She kept repeating it until Sasuke spoke.

"Why?" he asked, broken. "Why do you think that?"

"I let it happen," she murmured. "I let it happen when you specifically told me you wanted to wait until after we were free. And I screwed up." She sobbed, the jerks shaking her whole body.

"Let what happen?" But she didn't answer, just sobbed harder. Sasuke's eyes softened, and he gathered her into his arms. He sat there, holding her to his chest as she cried herself out, and when she couldn't cry anymore, he held her as she slept. The silence did nothing to help his thoughts.

_Why did she think he was going to leave her? _He never gave any indication to it. _Right? _Suddenly, he wasn't so sure. Maybe sending her off into hiding made her believe he wanted to get rid of her. _But he did that for her, _he thought. He was lost and oh, so confused. Huffing a breath, he looked at the clock next to him. _5:47pm._ He sighed and carefully extracted himself from her arms. Rising, he made his way to the bathroom. He splashed his face a couple of times and wiped it off carefully. Tossing the towel next to the sink, he glanced at the mirror on the door. He looked tired; from what, he didn't know, but he did. He studied his reflection. Smirking, he shook his head. He felt like a girl. Taking one last glance, he froze. There, in the bottom corner, was the reflection of the garbage.

And on top of the garbage were three white, plastic sticks.

He turned and knelt down, grabbing the first one. Reading it, he grabbed the second, and when it was the same, he grabbed the third. They all matched.

_I let it happen,_ she had said. _I let it happen when you specifically told me you wanted to wait until after we were free. And I screwed up. _He understood now. She was afraid to tell him because he wanted to wait, and it wasn't exactly after the wait.

_You're going to leave me._ Those words crashed into his conscious. He froze, eyes wide. She thought her was going to leave her because of this. That's why she was crying. She was terrified of the fact that he would leave her.

"Sasuke?" her voice sounded from the bedroom, scratchy and sleep-filled, but he wasn't able to listen. _She thought he was going to leave her? _What absurd thoughts! She was crazy!

"Sasuke?" she called again, and he barely registered the sound of shifting sheets as she got off the bed. "Where are y—oh." She fell silent, and he rose. Turning to face her, he saw the tears gathering in her eyes again. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, and collasped, sobbing. He caught her before she hit the floor and brought her closer.

"Shh," he murmured, stroking her hair. "It's okay."

"How can you said that?" she choked out. "You said you wanted to wait! And I slipped up, doing the exact thing you didn't want!"

"Sakura." When she didn't respond, he shook her a little. "Sakura, look at me." She did, lifting her head slightly and peering through dark red lashes. He tilted her chin up. "Sakura, it's fine. I may have wanted to wait, but you know things don't go how we want. And besides," he pecked her forehead, "I'm happy."

"You are?" she asked, looking at him more.

"I am," he said firmly. Her eyes wavered, but then firmed. A slow smile bloomed across her face. "We're going to be parents," she said, awed. She giggled a little. "Neko, we're going to be parents!" she squealed and tackled him. He fell back with a "Oomph!" and she laughed, winding her arms around his neck. He did the same to her waist.

"Yes, Tenshi," he murmured, kissing her lips, "We're going to be parents." The smile on her face made it all worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you?<strong>

**Nah, maybe you did. I really don't know.**

**Anyway, review.**


	4. Them Other Boys Don't Know How To Act

***Peeks out* Is the coast clear? *Sees readers* Shit. Don't kill me! I know that I haven't updated in a couple of weeks, but this chapter was hard to write! I always seemed to have an issue writing fluff unless I'm in a fluff mood. And trust me, I have NOT been in a fluff mood. I have a sunburn, my allergies are acting up, and my neck hurts. I'm lucky I didn't decide to do this with the chapter:**

**Chapter 4: Them Other Boys Don't Know How To Act**

**Sakura told the group about her pregnancy. They celebrated.**

**End.**

**Yeah, I was ready to do that. But instead, I forced myself to make a chapter for you all, so if you are having a bad day, you have something to cheer you up.**

**Also, there isn't a quote to go with the title, but a sort of illusion for what song it is. Last chapter was My First Kiss by Cobra Starship ("Lips like licorice, tongue like candy") and the quote in the chapter was Ino's line of "And I know she didn't come up to you and go, 'Excuse me, Miss, but can I get you out your panties?' and you bonded over that."**

**Oh, and thanks to all my reviewers! I know I'm a butt munch for not getting this out faster!**

**Disclaimer: I refuse to answer any questions. (But I, uh, really don't own it:P)**

* * *

><p><em>"So, what do you want to do today?" Sakura asked, kicking her legs back and forth from her spot on the kitchen counter.<em>

_"Don't you have homework to do or something?" Itachi asked as he strolled into the room._

_"Don't you have to go play in the street somewhere?" she questioned him, imitating his mocking tone. His black eyes narrowed, and she stuck her tongue out in response. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the two._

_"No, I don't."_

_"Well, maybe you should."_

_"Maybe I shouldn't."_

_"No, I think you should."_

_"Are you two at it again?" The two arguing stopped for one second, just long enough to see Shisui standing in the doorway, and started up again. Shisui sighed and went to stand next to his little cousin. For the better part of ten minutes, both boys just stood there watching the banter volleying back and forth. But soon it was getting boring, and Sasuke decided to intervene. Cutting across Itachi's words (and gaining a glare in the process), he asked, "What do you want to do, Tenshi?" Sakura pondered this, placing a slim digit on her chin and casting her eyes upward. They all knew this to be her thinking pose, for whenever someone asked her a question that she had no immediate and definite answer for, she would pull this pose._

_"I want to...drive Itachi-nii's car to Dei-chan's house and play Mario Karts on the Wii," she finished gleefully._

_"Nope. Absolutely not," Itachi said, shaking his head. "You are not driving my car."_

_"Why not?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest._

_"Because you can't. I'm using it."_

_"Your point?"_

_"No."_

_"Ugh!" she screamed, throwing her arms in the air. "Fine! I _walk _to Dei-chan's house!" She hopped of the counter and stormed towards the front door, ripping it open once she got there. "Aren't you coming?" she growled at Sasuke. He took note of the hands on her hips, her pursed lips, and her angrily glowing green eyes, and he nodded. She smiled tightly, still not over her anger at the denial to drive Itachi's car. Whirling around, she set a brisk pace out the door. Sasuke easily kept up, having the advantage of being almost a foot taller than her, therefore having longer legs. She stalked down the street, gaining some odd stares as her hostile expression clashed with her brightly colored clothing. The navy v-neck she was wearing (that she stole out of her boyfriends closet) was tied into a knot at her hip, revealing the lacy edge of her light purple tank top she wore under it. The white jean shorts she donned bore ragged holes and frayed edges, even if they didn't extend past the tops of her thighs. Orange flips-flops encased her tiny feet, whose nails were painted a bright green to match her eyes. All in all, she was odd looking. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the sight she made._

_"Sakura," he called, trying to get her attention. "Hold on."_

_"What, Sasuke?" she snapped, whirling on him. He stepped up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Ducking his head, he got eye level with her._

_"Calm down," he murmured, looking into her green eyes. The dark forest green they became in her anger started to lighten, fading back into the emerald color that Sasuke loved. She sighed deeply, running one hand through her pink tresses. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, and Sasuke got a face full of minty air. Opening her eyes, she smiled sheepishly._

_"I guess I did overreact a little," she admitted._

_"Aa. You did." She slapped his arm in reprimand._

_"Neko! You're not supposed to agree with me on that!"_

_"But I thought you were always right," he replied cheekily, and she pursed her lips, trying not to smile._

_"I'm only right when I want to be right. When I don't want to be right, you're supposed to say the opposite of what I said, and then I'll agree with you! And then," she said slyly, grabbing a fist full of his shirt, "I may let you kiss me."_

_"You may let me?" Sasuke asked, pushing his face closer to hers. She smiled._

_"I may," she said. She lifted herself on her tiptoes, pressing her lips softly to his. Her hand left his shirt, only to join it's twin around Sasuke's neck. His hands rested themselves on her hips, the tips of his fingers almost touching each other on her back. He flexed his grip on her hips, and suddenly, she was up in the air. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she deepened the kiss. A sharp whistle cut through the air, causing the two to break apart. A black Mercedes was idling in the middle of the street, and Shisui was hanging out of the passenger window, grinning like the cat that ate the canary._

_"Ooh, look what I found," he teased._

_"Go away, Shi-chan," Sakura said, "and let me go back to what I was doing."_

_"No can do, little sis." He smiled. "There's innocent children around, and what you're doing is inappropriate."_

_"Bite me, Shisui. I've seen you feel a girl up in the middle of a park. When I was eight," she deadpanned. Shisui placed his hand over his heart in mock hurt._

_"And to think I was going to give you a ride," he stated. Sakura rolled her eyes and made a dismissing motion with her hand. Shisui grinned, and told Itachi to take off. Sakura sighed._

_"Boys," she said. "Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em, and you certainly can't strangle 'em." Sasuke snorted and set her down. She slipped her hand into his and intertwined their fingers as they started walking again. It was peaceful as they walked, Sakura humming a tune that sounded suspiciously like Justin Timberlake. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and the teen next to him smiled brightly, albeit a little cheekily. They were almost to Deidara's house when she spoke._

_"Neko?" she asked, tone serious for once. He looked to her, letting her know she had his attention. "How many kids do you want?" He blanched, wondering where this came from. He got his answer when he followed Sakura's gaze to the park across the street at the moment._

_"I don't know. Two at the least," he murmured._

_"I want five." He looked at her like she was crazy, and she smiled up at him. "Three boys and two girls. I originally wanted three," she explained, laying her head on his arm, "two boys and a girl. But then I started to think about how I've always wanted a sister. So, then I said two boys and two girls. But when they fight—and you know they will if they're anything like you and Itachi—we would have to settle the disputes because there is an even number of kids. So, I said five. Three boys and two girls." Sasuke thought about that, and when she put it that way, the idea wasn't so bad._

_"Five?" he asked, just to be sure._

_"Five," she confirmed._

_"Okay," he said, shocking her. He smirked. "I'm not the one giving birth to them." She slapped his arm. "But I'd want to wait until we're settled into a home." She nodded._

_"A big home."_

_"A big home," he agreed._

_"With lots of space."_

_"Aa."_

_"And a large backyard for cookouts."_

_"Hmm."_

_"And a waterfall in the bathroom."_

_"Sakura." She looked up at him, eyes wide and her bottom lip pushed out. He sighed. "And a waterfall in the bathroom." She squealed happily and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him. He smirked into the kiss. _As long as she was happy, _he told himself._

* * *

><p>"Neko..."<p>

Eyelids fluttered open, revealing dark onyx orbs to the room. They moved in the slightest, peering at the woman curled into their owner's side. Sasuke hummed out a questioning sound, and the woman sighed. She lifted herself slightly and looked down. "Neko, what are we going to tell them?"

"Who?" he murmured, his voice scratchy from sleep.

"Our friends. Our _family, _for lack of a better word. They're going to want to know. Especially Kiba and Naruto. They've been around longer than anybody else, besides Itachi and Shisui." She groaned, green eyes closing. "Itachi and Shisui. They're going to have a field day with this. And Deidara, too. He's practically our brother-in-law." She turned and buried her head in Sasuke's chest. "We're screwed," she said, muffled.

"Sakura." She looked up at him. "We are _not _screwed." She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. "Kiba and Naruto are going to be mad that we didn't tell them as soon as we found out, but they we won't be screwed. We're just going to have to put up with the silent treatment for a few days." He smirked. "And I have no problem if they shut up and leave me alone." Sakura slapped his bare chest in reprimand.

"Sasuke! They're basically the only family we've got left, and you're saying you don't care if they don't talk to us?" She huffed and crossed her arms, sending a glare his way. "I see how it is."

"Tenshi," Sasuke murmured, wrapping his arms around her bare waist, "you know I didn't mean it that way. They are just annoying when they won't shut up." She snorted, trying to hold in her laughter.

"That is not something I can disagree with," she quipped. He chuckled. Sakura smiled, but then she sighed. "I don't know how to tell them."

"Neither do I." He kissed her cheek. "But we'll still do it."

"Heaven help us," she muttered out, then groaned. She rolled out of the bed and bent over, searching for her panties. Sasuke smirked as she grumbled to herself. His sharp eyes spotted them on the corner of the lamp, and his smirk grew smug. She straightened up and blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"I'm getting a new pair," she announced. Sasuke just watched as she got dressed, pulling on what she was wearing earlier. She caught him looking at her when she glanced his way. "Are you having fun watching me get dressed?"

"Yes," he admitted. She huffed and rolled her eyes, but a smile tugged at her lips. He sat up and grabbed his boxer briefs from the floor. Pulling them on, his jeans quickly followed along with a gray t-shirt. Sakura twisted her hair into a clip quickly and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Time to tell them?" He nodded and followed her out. She turned to close the door and froze. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Are those my panties on the lamp?" Sasuke smirked again and closed the door.

"You can check later."

* * *

><p>Naruto stood there, mouth gaping wide as the happy (he hoped. He couldn't really tell with Sasuke.) couple stood in front of him. Sakura giggled lightly at his face, and he snapped out of it. "You—him—what—kid—now—huh?"<p>

"I'm pregnant, Naruto," Sakura repeated from what she had just told him. His eyes went wide as he processed this.

"Didn't you want to wait?" he asked suddenly.

"You remember that?" she asked, shocked. He nodded quickly. "Well, yes, we did, but we can't really control when this happens." Sakura placed her hand on her abdomen. "Besides, we're both okay with having kids now, and I already love the little bugger," she said fondly, rubbing her stomach. Naruto smiled softly at her expression. She was already glowing at the fact of having a baby, and he knew it was something she had wanted since she was five, when she had conned Sasuke into "marrying" her behind the jungle gym at their primary school, despite the three year age difference. Naruto really wished her could have been there to see it, but he didn't meet them until high school. He reached out and grabbed Sakura's hand that was rubbing her stomach.

"I'm happy for you, Sakura-chan." She smiled brilliantly at this. "But why didn't you tell me earlier?" Sasuke snorted and Sakura flushed a light pink. He caught on right away, smilingly slyly. "Oh, I see. You had to _celebrate, _didn't you?"

"Naruto!" she exclaimed. He chuckled.

"I'm just teasing, Sakura-chan. What do you think it is?"

"We don't know. It's been over four months, but I'm now just showing. I can't remember what that meant from my medical texts." She furrowed her brow in contemplation. Naruto looked wary.

"It's not bad, is it?"

"Oh, no, Naruto! If it was anything bad, I would've remembered." She smiled at the worrisome blonde. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. Wouldn't want my little nephew to get hurt," he said teasingly, tapping her stomach.

"You think it's a boy?" she questioned. "I thought maybe a girl." Sasuke snorted and shook his head. She raised one brow at him, wondering just why that was his reaction. He gave her a pointed look and sighed.

"You don't remember what Kaa-san told you?" Sakura shook her head negatively. "All first-born Uchihas are male." She let this sink in, then she groaned.

"Shit. That means you win the bet," she told him, frowning at his smirk. She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why do I never win these things?"

"Because you're Sakura, that's why. And you wouldn't be Sakura if you won bets. It's not in your nature," Naruto said, grinning slightly.

"Wow, dobe," Sasuke said dryly, "you actually said something smart for once."

"Yep," Naruto said proudly, until it registered in his head that he was being insulted. "Hey!" Sakura giggled as Naruto went on a rant at Sasuke. She kissed them both on the cheek, causing Naruto to pause to throw a quick grin her way, and start up again. Sasuke looked at her and rolled his eyes, showing his exasperation. She knew that he was only joking, though. Naruto was just a step under her on the friend scale; this may have been cause by said blonde standing up for him one day when Sound students started insulting his family at a Konoha away game. They had grown close after that. Sakura had even joked that they had some type of "bromance" going on. To say they reacted badly would be an understatement. Giggling to herself, she made her way over to where the girls were congregated at.

"Hey, Chickadee," Tenten said, smiling at the smaller woman. The pinkette smiled softly in response and greeted her. Tenten studied her, taking in the differences from the Sakura earlier and the Sakura now. Earlier, she was panicked, nervous even. She seemed jumpy, flighty, like she was waiting for someone to call her out on something. She still had that expectancy of someone calling her out now, but with it came a calmness, a sort of—Tenten searched for a word, and it took a minute for her to find one—_glowing_ about her. It was in her face—her smile, her eyes, her very skin. The brunette caught Temari's eye, realizing that she saw the same thing, and considering the fact that the sandy blonde had studied psychology when she was younger, she was bound to be right. Tenten nodded once in acknowledgment of Temari's assessment. "Are you okay, kitten?" Tenten asked, placing her hand on Sakura's arm. Sakura nodded, smiling wider, and said, "I'm more than okay." Tenten blinked, lost. To her, Sakura seemed melancholy. But maybe it was contentment?

Matsuri gasped, then squealed, bouncing over to Sakura in her excitement. "He knows?" she asked. Sakura nodded, her lips spread wide in what looked like a painful smile. She looked as if her face would snap in half. Matsuri grinned and hugged her, arms tightly wrapped around. Sakura returned the hug with the same intensity. They pulled away from each other, and Ino immediately cut in before they could go any further with their conversation.

"Well, it seems that whatever you're not telling us-" At that, she made a face. "-we can find out over drinks. Hinata, where's the margarita maker? We have a celebration to commence!"

"Wow, Ino," Sakura said wryly, "didn't know you knew a word like 'commence'."

"Shut up," Ino laughed, pushing the redhead's shoulder. "I was in your AP English Senior year."

"True," she acquiesced, "but I can't drink anything tonight."

"Why not?" Hinata asked, worried. Sakura just smiled and did something none of them would have expected: she placed her thin hand on her womb. There was a beat of silence.

"Holy hell," Keiko and Akira whispered simultaneously. All the girl were suddenly screaming, surrounding Sakura in a cocoon of _Oh my god!_'s and _How far along are you?_'s and the ever present, _What do you think it is? _Sakura laughed, trying to fend off her attackers by waving her hands above her head. She grinned when Mary grabbed a stool from the bar for her, and all the girls followed suit. They were assembled in a circle quickly, Ino on Sakura's immediate left and Matsuri on her right. The blue-eyed girl grabbed the hand closest to her.

"How far along are you?" she asked, flickering a glance at the pink-haired girl's abdomen.

"A little over four months," she answered proudly.

"And you're just showing now?" Temari asked, concerned.

"Yep. I've been thinking about why that might be. I know I've read about it somewhere in all my medical books, but I can't put my finger on what it is."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's fine," Tenten soothed. Sakura nodded at her.

"What do you think it is?" the twins asked together.

"Boy?" Akira asked.

"Girl?" Keiko countered. They shared a look and turned back to the expecting mother. "Twins?" they asked together once again. Sakura stiffened, a look of comprehension dawning in her eyes.

"Twins..." she murmured. She blinked slowly, bringing herself back. She cocked her head and placed one finger on her chin, eyes cast upward. "It makes sense," she mused. "It's all there; why I didn't show until now, why I'm not feeling the effects until now. It's because twins develop slower than a single fetus in the beginning. They have to share the nutrients, adapting to splitting the food I consume for them. Then it's made up for once I hit my third trimester." She frowned suddenly. "Damn."

"What?" Matsuri asked.

"I'm going to blow up," she moaned, placing her face in her hands. "This is going to suck." All the girls started laughing at that. Sakura pouted, but quickly succumbed to the laughter. She knew she was being ridiculous, but the thought of her, with her five-foot-three stature and petite body, carrying twins was enough to make her flinch. She was so small that she would look like a whale. She smiled though. It would be worth it if she got her two angels.

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched as Sakura walked off, a smile on her lips and a light swing in her hips. His eyes softened of their own accord, a tiny smile tugging at his lips. Just the thought of her, with her ridiculously bubbly personality and her bright, contagious smile, was enough to make him content with life. He would even suffer through that god awful musical she took him to at that moment. Nothing could bring down his mood.<p>

"Teme, are you even listening to me?"

Scratch that. _Almost_ nothing.

He raised one aristocratic brow at the blonde before him. Scoffing at him, Naruto answered his own question.

"Nevermind. I should know by now not to ask that question." Sasuke nodded in agreement. He had a natural detector for when Naruto was giving serious information or just spouting off total nonsense, and at that moment, he was doing the latter. Sasuke took a chance glance at Naruto, and he noticed that his friend was staring pensively at where the girls were located. Kiba strolled up next to him, took one look at his expression, and said, "Don't hurt yourself, Naruto." Kankuro, who was behind him, snorted, and Naruto looked confused. Kiba waved it off. Sasuke sighed. He was surrounded by idiots, and he didn't have anything to distract him. A slim stick of white and tan was abruptly blocking his vision, and just past it was his brother, holding said stick. Sasuke declined by shaking his head. He had some cigars—enough for all the males—in his pocket. He was just waiting for Sakura to come back to where they were so they could tell the guys. A loud joint squeal was heard from the women, and they all turned just in time to see the women surround Sakura's petite form. Sasuke could barely make her out in the group, her pink hair being the only thing that alerted him to where she was. They dispersed suddenly, and he blinked. By the time that action was done, they were all in their seats. It seemed as if they moved at a supersonic speed. They formed a loose circle, all of them facing Sakura. A happy buzz emanated from the group, and Sasuke could make out Sakura's soprano over the din of noise. She often teased him about his ability to pick out her voice in a room full of chattering people, but it was an ingrained habit from his ANBU days. Actually, if he was being honest, he had always been able to pick it out. He had heard it since he was four, when she spoke her first word. It had always been high and chime-like, with a slight lilt to her words that from her half English father. He mentally slapped himself. He had just gone off on a tangent about her voice. He needed medical help.

"Neko?" the sweet voice called. He automatically turned to the sound, a reflex reflection. Sakura was smiling at him, already moving towards him. He ducked down when she was close enough and laid a kiss to her hair. She smiled and said, "Don't you have something you would like to tell the guys?" Sasuke smirked, judging who was going to flip with this news. _Kiba, _he told himself, _Kiba's going to flip the most._ He opened his mouth and said the words that seemed to come naturally from his tongue, as if he was just waiting for a chance to say them.

"Sakura's pregnant." All the males seemed to pull a blank. Sasuke was watching Kiba carefully, but he wasn't the one he should have watched. Sakura squeaked, gripping Itachi's shoulders from where he had picked her up. Spinning around, she started laughing as her older brother seemed to take it upon himself to give her congratulations.

"I'm going to have a nephew?" he asked after kissing her on the cheek. She smiled secretively, and everyone became wary. She huffed.

"Oh, lighten up! It's not bad!" she smiled. "I think it's pretty great," she admitted. She reached for Sasuke's hand, and immediately, he tangled his fingers with her. Tugging him towards her, she placed his other hand on her stomach. "Twins," she said simply. Sasuke looked down at her sharply.

"Twins?" he checked.

"Twins," she confirmed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, crushing her to him. Slipping her arms around his neck, she kissed him passionately. He pulled back and looked up at her. "You're amazing," he announced.

"I know," she quipped. He chuckled.

"Hey, let me get my sister!" They turned to Kiba, who held his arms wide open, inviting her to him. She smiled happily and embraced him tightly. "I'm happy for you, Sack o' potatoes." She threw her head back and laughed.

"You find me in one potato sack during hide-and-seek, and you never let me live it down," she accused.

"Nope," he agreed, and she giggled. Passing her along to get congratulated by the rest of the males, he made his way over to Sasuke. "Yo, Papa." Sasuke looked over, a wondering look on his face. Kiba grinned. "I just wanted to say that you better treat my nephew and neice well, or I'll beat your ass."

"Nephew _and _niece?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," he grinned. "Might as well think someone's on Saki's side that she'll get her girl." Sasuke snorted. Kiba patted him on the back. "And while I'm at it, I'm going to convince her to name the kid after me."

"Over my dead body," Deidara announced. "That kid's going to be named after me. Right, Sasuke?" Said man blinked, and didn't answer. Deidara pouted, and Shisui laughed.

"See?" Shisui said. "That obviously means that he's being named after me!"

"Nah," Naruto said, putting his two sense in, "he's going to named after me."

"No," Sasuke said immediately, and all the men cracked up. Sasuke just sat back, watching as they squabbled over his son's name. Itachi came up next to his little brother. "What are they arguing about?"

"What my son's name is going to be," Sasuke answered. "They each believe that we're going to name him after themselves."

"You wouldn't do that," Itachi said.

"Obviously not." Sasuke peered at his brother out of the corner of his eye. "But why do you say that?"

"Because you're obviously going to name him after me," he announced, causing all the males to freeze. Sasuke snorted as they dragged Itachi into their argument. He caught Sakura's eye across the room. Gesturing to the group, he rolled his eyes. She giggled and mouthed, 'What are they fighting about?' Crooking one finger at her, he waited until she was close enough to explain. "They each think our son is being named after them," he said softly. She scoffed.

"As if," she said, making a dismissing motion with her hand. He smirked. She looked up at him. "I was actually thinking of a name."

"Hn?" She played with the collar of his t-shirt.

"What do you think of naming him after my father?" she asked softly. She studied his expression from under her lashes. He looked down at her.

"Uchiha Kakashi," he murmured, and a slow smile spread across her face. "I can think of worse names," he admitted. She laughed and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Neko!" _As long as she is happy_, he told himself. He looked at the arguing group. _And then I don't have to use their names._ He smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. You know you want to!<strong>


End file.
